une nuit volée
by cleoboune
Summary: Paige est seule à la maison après une mission sous couverture réussie. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. One-shot purement Waige.


**Bonjour bonjour!**

 **juste pour vous prévenir: ce one-shot est classé M pour du contenu pour adulte. Oui il s'agit de scène érotique entre deux adultes consentant, donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire... passez votre chemin!**

Tout en sortant de ma baignoire je repense à ma journée. Cette mission n'a pas été de tout repos. Le plan de Walter a fonctionné parfaitement et sans accros pour une fois. Il n'a pas arrêté de dire que c'était grâce à moi mais je sais au fond que je n'aurais pas réussi s'il n'avait pas été à mes côtés tout le temps. Faire comme si nous étions un couple, se tenir par la taille toute la soirée c'était étrange... mais aussi très excitant. Tout était si naturel, chaque caresses, chaque regards et chaque sourires échangés. Par moment j'en ai oublié la mission et j'ai juste profité de lui, comme si nous étions seuls, hors du temps.

Je me pose devant mon miroir sans prendre la peine de me sécher avec une serviette. Je regarde mon reflet et fais le point. Cette soirée à fait ressurgir en moi des désirs que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Depuis la mission du satellite russe à vrai dire. Depuis mon premier, et seul, vrai baiser avec Walter. Ce baiser... Il y a des mois que je n'y ai pas repensé. Depuis que j'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant et de m'engager avec Tim.

Pourtant ce soir je me suis laissée aller à retrouver les sensations que j'ai ressentis à chaque fois qu' _il_ m'a touché ou regardé, à celles que j'ai ressentis lors de ce baiser. Je me sentais belle et forte, séduisante et sensuelle grâce à ces souvenirs. Grâce à LUI. Il a été plus 'normal' qu'il ne l'a jamais été depuis que je le connais. Tout était naturel entre nous, aucune fausse note. C'est notre alchimie naturelle qui a fait croire à toutes les personnes présentes que nous étions un vrai couple.

Quand je repense à la main de Walter au creux de mes reins, à sa façon de se pencher vers moi et de murmurer à mon oreille...

Je glisse une de mes mains vers mon intimité, excitée à un tel point que j'en ai vraiment besoin ce soir. Je ferme doucement les yeux quand j'entends la sonnette de mon appartement retentir et je sursaute. J'attrape mon peignoir et l'enfile tout en me dirigeant vers la porte, très contrariée d'être coupée dans mon élan.

Alors que j'approche de la porte, un toc toc toc retentit, suivis d'un

« Paige ? »

Je m'arrête tout net.

Toc toc toc

« Paige ! C'est Walter ! Ouvre moi s'il te plaît. »

sa voix anxieuse me sort de la torpeur dans laquelle elle m'a plongé quelques secondes plus tôt. Je cours vers la porte pour lui ouvrir.

« Walter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? » Je lui demande tout en le laissant entrer. Il a l'air très perturbé. Ses cheveux sont en batailles, il ne porte plus sa chemise habituelle mais un vieux T-Shirt noir sans forme et... un pantalon de jogging ? Pourquoi débarque-t-il comme s'il sortait de son lit ou d'un mauvais rêve ?

Il s'est arrêté au milieu de la cuisine, un main dans sa tignasse et marmonne tout seul. Je l'ai déjà vu dans cet état de stress, je dois faire attention et parler doucement si je veux l'amener à m'expliquer pourquoi il est venu si tard.

« Walter » dis-je doucement en me rapprochant de lui, une main tendue en l'air. « Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il tourne la tête vers moi mais ses yeux fixent un point sur le mur derrière ma tête. Il se passe une main sur le visage et prends une grande inspiration.

« Paige, je suis désolée de t'envahir comme ça en pleine nuit. Je sais qu'il est 3h du matin, mais tu n'es parti du garage il y a moins d'une heure et comme Ralph est à Portland et... alors je me suis dit que... que... » il baisse la tête et trouve un intérêt soudain pour ces pieds.

Je me rapproche encore de lui et le force à me regarder.

« Walter, dis moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plaît. On est amis, on peut tout se dire hein ? Et là Je commence à m'inquiéter. » Je sais que j'ai choisi les bons mots quand il relève la tête en moins d'une seconde et qu'il plonge son regard dans le mien. Ce regard intense, réservé seulement pour moi, qu'il n'a pas eu depuis si longtemps.

« Je suis un crétin. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Parce que je suis un crétin. »

« je ne comprends pas du tout » Je ne vois absolument pas où il veut en venir. J'essaye de sonder un peu plus son regard mais ne voit rien du tout. Ses yeux sont éteints, comme s'il voyait autre chose que mon visage. « Walter ? »

« Paige je suis désolé. Je me suis tellement dérobé à chaque fois que je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important que... que je ne sais pas comment procéder. » Il fait une pause, cherchant le meilleur moyen de dire ce qu'il a à me dire. Je le voit réfléchir à toute vitesse, alors je l'encourage du regard tout en ayant soudain très peur. Mon cœur s'affole à l'idée qu'il soit là parce qu'il se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la fusée d'Elia, de ce qu'il m'a dit, de ce que je lui ai dit. Ma bouche s'assèche un peu plus alors qu'il reprend la parole.

« Tu as été merveilleuse ce soir. Je ne parle pas du succès de la mission, mais de ta prestation. Tu étais tellement... tellement crédible ! Par moment j'avais l'impression qu'on était un vrai couple! Comme si nous étions seuls. Tu faisais sans doute tout ça en pensant à Tim, mais ... j'étais si bien ! Je voudrais tellement que se soit le cas... nous...»

Le reste de sa phrase se perd dans un murmure mais son regard ne me quitte pas. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur que je n'ai jamais vu et mon cœur s'emballe. Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'il est train de me dire. Est-ce qu'il est enfin prêt à laisser parler son cœur ? Son EQ ? Ses sentiments ? Mon excitation n'en ai que plus grande, le rouge me monte aux joues et j'ai une envie soudaine et folle de le prendre dans mes bras et de... _Dineen, retiens toi un peu_ !Je m'approche quand même un peu plus de lui et prends une de ses mains dans la mienne.

« Walter qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire exactement ? »

Son regard est encore plus intense que quelques secondes plus tôt. Il serre ses doigts autour de ma main, comme pour ne jamais me laisser repartir.

« Quand je me suis retrouvé seul ce soir, après le départ de tout le monde, j'ai fait comme d'habitude. J'ai mis de l'ordre dans mes papiers et je suis monté me coucher. Seulement je n'ai pas réussit à trouver le sommeil. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la mission. A toi surtout. Je ne voulais pas que tu te charges d'approcher ce porc, mais c'était le moyen de le plus efficace de réussir. Tu as été tellement... parfaite ! Vraiment géniale. Alors que je me retournais dans mon lit je me suis souvenu de notre mission avec Sima... Quand tu m'as montré ce que faisais une fille quand elle flirte... Quand tu me donnais des conseils grâce à l'oreillette... Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Oui Walter. Je m'en souviens très bien » je me rapproche un peu plus de lui et attrape sa deuxième main. Dans un même mouvement il se rapproche aussi et nos corps sont presque collés. Je sens son souffle chaud et rapide sur moi, le mien est identique. Il penche légèrement sa tête vers moi et mon cœur s'emballe. Il murmure à mon oreille

« J'ai vraiment aimé quand tu m'as parlé au creux de l'oreille à l'époque et quand tu as flirté avec moi et j'ai encore plus aimé flirté avec toi ce soir... »

il reste prêt de mon oreille un instant avant de relever sa tête pour replonger dans mes yeux.

Mes jambes sont en compote, un courant électrique parcours tout mon corps et je commence à avoir vraiment très chaud. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me retrouver dans cette situation avec Walter. Enfin j'y ai souvent pensé, avant Tim. Il y a longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée de me retrouver dans une telle situation avec lui. Pourtant, à cet instant, je ne peux penser à rien d'autre que nos mains entrelacées, ses yeux dans les miens et son souffle chaud. Tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est lui, LUI et rien d'autre. J'en ai besoin tout de suite. Je me colle entièrement contre son corps et détache mes mains des siennes pour les poser derrière sa nuque. Je le sens se raidir un peu, mais il ne recule pas.

« j'ai adoré que tu flirtes avec moi Walter et... je suis très heureuse que Ralph soit chez son père en ce moment et je suis enchantée que tu sois passé ce soir... »

J'ai essayé d'être la plus explicite possible et je pense que ça a fonctionné. Je sens une des mains de Walter se poser sur mes reins alors que la deuxième remonte doucement le long de mon bras gauche jusqu'à mon épaule puis la base de mon cou. Mon corps tout entier se couvre de frissons.

Quand sa main se pose sur ma nuque je me rapproche de ses lèvres pleines, doucement pour lui laisser une dernière possibilité de fuir, mais il est plus rapide que moi et comble la distance entre nos bouches.

Ce baiser est fort et chaud. Des milliers de papillons explosent dans mon estomac.

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et le plaque encore plus sur ma bouche. Il entrouvre légèrement ses lèvres et je glisse ma langue à l'intérieur. Notre baiser s'intensifie, je suis très excitée, et je sens que lui aussi. Il me pousse doucement jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur derrière moi. Il attrape mes cuisses et me soulève, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Il interrompt notre baiser pour poser ses lèvres le long de mon cou, puis il descend vers mon épaule et remonte. Je gémis plusieurs fois et je le sens sourire contre ma peau.

« Walter... Je... »

Il relève la tête vers moi et nos yeux se connectent à nouveau. Il me sourit encore une fois, les yeux pétillant et le souffle court.

« Tu es tellement... délicieuse Paige. Mais si tu veux que j'arrête dis le moi maintenant ? »

« Si tu t'arrête maintenant je ne t'adresserais plus jamais la parole. » - je répond en le défiant du regard.

« Bien. »

Il affirme sa prise sous mes fesses et me colle contre lui. Je plonge la tête dans son cou pour goûter sa peau à mon tour et ils nous dirige vers ma chambre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi fort, pourtant me porter ne le fatigue pas, il accélère même. Nous passons la porte de ma chambre, il la referme d'un coup de pied et se dirige vers mon lit. Il pose un genou dessus et m'allonge doucement au centre du matelas.

J'attends qu'il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau mais il reste un instant sans bouger. Je sens son regard sur moi plus que je ne le vois dans le pénombre, et j'ai soudain peur qu'il s'en aille. Ça ne dur qu'une seconde puis je sens ses mains défaire doucement la ceinture de mon peignoir. Mon corps entier s'embrase et mon excitation est au plus haut. Il ouvre les pans de mon peignoir et se penche doucement vers moi pour m'aider à le retirer. Ses doigts effleure ma peau tout le long, je n'en peux plus. J'envoie mon peignoir à terre. Je l'attrape par le col de son t-shirt pour le forcer à se tenir sur moi. Je glisse mes mains sous son t-shirt, au niveau de sa taille et les remontent afin de lui retirer. Il se laisse faire et soupir bruyamment alors que son t-shirt passe au dessus de sa tête.

Il se jette à nouveau sur mes lèvres et m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses mains courant de ma poitrine à mes fesses, tantôt fermes, tantôt douces. Pour un homme clamant haut et fort qu'il n'aime pas le contact physique, je le trouve vraiment doué de ses mains.

Il continue la découverte de mon corps et je ne peux que le laisser faire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de pur plaisir j'ai le besoin de le toucher à mon tour. Je le force à s'allonger sur le dos et commence par déposer le plus de baisers possible sur son torse puis je descends vers l'élastique de son jogging. Je fais doucement glisser son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon le long de ses hanches. Il les soulèvent légèrement pour m'aider. Je ne regarde même pas où j'envoie ces vêtements, je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de son corps. Walter est entièrement nu sur mon lit. Il est juste parfait. Et vraiment très excité. Nous nous regardons quelques secondes, ou plus, je ne sais plus, j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps.

Il finit par se relever et m'embrasse à nouveau. Nos lèvres s'embrassent à l'unisson alors qu'il passe ses mains autour de ma taille et qu'il me retourne sur le dos. Il se repose sur son avant bras, juste à côté de ma tête et sa main libre se pose sur ma joue. Il me caresse doucement du bout du pouce et me regarde comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde.

« Paige... Je t'aime... tellement... »

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle mais l'intensité qui transpire de ces mots m'envoie des ondes d'électricité dans tout le corps. Il n'est pas en train de souffrir d'un manque d'oxygène ou d'hallucinations. Ce n'est pas non plus l'un des nombreux rêves que j'ai pu avoir. Non, tout est bien réel et c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu depuis si longtemps.

Mon corps ne peut plus attendre, mes hanches se collent contre les siennes, je n'arrive plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes, tout ce qui compte pour moi maintenant c'est l'union de nos corps.

Je relève légèrement la tête pour attraper ses lèvres charnues et je glisse ma main jusqu'à son sexe. Je le guide fiévreusement en moi et d'un seul coup de rein il me pénètre.

* * *

Je suis à bout de souffle, mon cœur cogne fort dans ma poitrine et mon corps tremble encore à cause des décharges de plaisirs qui court le long de mes veines.

La tête de Walter repose entre mes seins, il semble être dans le même état que moi. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux alors qu'il dessine des cercles sur ma peau du bout des doigts. Il est toujours en moi et je prolonge notre plaisir en me contactant autour de lui.

Doucement mon cerveau se remet à tourner normalement et c'est aussi son cas quand je ne sens plus ses doigts sur ma peau.

Il se redresse et me regarde bizarrement. Je n'arrive pas à décrypter son visage dans le noir mais je le sens tendu d'un coup.

« Je... Je reviens, j'en ai juste pour un instant, promis. »

Il se retire doucement, sort du lit et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me met à paniquer. Que peut-il bien se passer dans son cerveau de génie en ce moment ?

Je n'attends pas longtemps pour avoir une réponse. Il se tient devant moi avec une serviette éponge propre qu'il me tend.

« Je me suis dit que tu n'aimes peut être pas... enfin... que tu en aurais peut être besoin... et... enfin voilà ».

Je rougis et souris à la fois. C'est tellement attentionné de sa part que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire. Il s'assoit à côté et m'interroge du regard.

« si tu veux je peux le faire ? »

C'est tellement sexy et tellement pas le Walter que j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer que j'acquiesce, trop heureuse de le voir aussi 'normal'.

Je le laisse me nettoyer en remarquant qu'il prend son temps et en profite pour titiller mon clitoris. Des frissons recommencent à me parcourir juste quand il s'arrête. Il pose la serviette par terre et s'allonge à mes cotés. Je me tourne pour lui faire face et pose une main sur sa joue.

Je sais que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, de 'qu'est-ce que ça veut dire' à 'personne ne doit savoir ' en passant par 'est ce que maintenant nous allons assumer nos sentiments' ou encore le fait que je sois déjà engagée dans une relation avec un autre homme. Je n'ai juste pas envie de parler maintenant et je ne veux certainement pas penser à Tim en ce moment. Cette nuit n'appartient qu'à nous et je veux la faire durer le plus longtemps possible.

Il dépose un léger baiser sur mon poignet et se racle la gorge.

« Paige, je sais que je pourrais trouver mieux à dire maintenant, mais... je voudrais juste rester encore un peu avant de retourner au garage. Je... je vis le plus beau moment de ma vie et je ne veux pas l'arrêter maintenant ».

La voix de Walter est pleine de joie et d'espoir, son sourire est tellement... LUI. Je l'embrasse pour lui faire comprendre que je ressens exactement la même chose.

« Je ne veux pas non plus que tu rentres maintenant. » Je me tourne de l'autre côté, passe un de ses bras autour de ma taille et me blottit contre lui. « Laisse moi juste m'endormir, je ne veux pas te regarder partir ».

Il me sert contre lui et enfuit sa tête dans mon cou en y déposant de petits baisers. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par les battements de nos cœurs.

 **Petite note: c'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de scène, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser!**


End file.
